


Silver ring

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: A little silver ring makes things more interesting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another rather old one that I apparently haven't posted before.

Merlin kneeled on the floor, sliding his hands up Arthur’s thighs, feeling the muscles underneath the skin and grinned at the slight shiver. He threw Arthur a mischievous look before he ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip. The groan coming from the other man always amused him. 

Very slowly he lowered his head, never breaking eye-contact, and let his lips slide over the head of Arthur’s cock. His tongue flicking against the silver ring of the Prince Albert that turned him on so much. 

“Careful,” Arthur breathed out, but Merlin knew it wasn’t because he’d ever given him discomfort playing with it. He knew that Arthur could come within seconds if he manipulated it right. He couldn’t suppress a grin before he started sucking in earnest.


End file.
